


HiJack Snippets

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Prompt collections [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: SKYELIGHT:Scenes and Snippets from RPG plots, Movies, et cetera, transformed to HiJack for your pleasure and entertainment. Mark as complete but there will still be updates to come. All my oneshots compiled here. Oneshots, Songfics and sometimes au's and previews. Some HiJack revolution stuff. Enjoy.





	1. Kingdom Hearts

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Looked for You**

**Hiccup - Sora**

**Astrid - Kairi**

**Jack(as Pitch) - Riku(as Ansem)**

**Donald - Fishlegs**

**Goofy - Toothless**

**Fearlings/Nightmares - Heartless/Nobodies**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiccup remained on his fighting stance as he was catching his breath. They vanquished all the Fearlings and Nightmares, not a single one was left, but you can never be too careful. When he was sure they were good for now, he stood straight, his keyblade disappearing. Where it goes to, the brunette's never sure.

He flinched when he heard Fishlegs speak from his side. "Astrid, you were great!"

At that same moment, both he and Astrid turned their heads, eyes finding one another, eyes finding their long-time friend.

"Oh," Astrid smirked, flipping her hair cockily.

Hiccup cocked his head coyly, before they finally approached each other slowly. Still a fair distance from each other, Astrid spoke first, always the most confident between the two.

"Hey Hiccup," she smiled.

As always, Hiccup felt awkward in these things. "H-hi... It's been awhile,"

"It has," Astrid sighed. "I've been waiting for a long time,"

Hiccup breathed heavily, turning his head down, unable to look at the girl he endangered several times already. "... I'm sorry-" before he can say more, Astrid crashed into him with a forceful embrace.

Hiccup blinked, caught by surprise.

"This is real..." Astrid muttered in relief.

Hiccup brought himself to return the embrace. After another moment, Astrid punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"OW!"

"That," she smirked. "is for keeping me waiting," then she kicked his shin.

"YEOWCH!"

"And that's," Astrid laughed. "for everything else,"

Hiccup grunted, casting Toothless and Fishlegs incredulous expression. Fishlegs shrugged, Toothless cocked his head. Suddenly, they felt a stir as someone shifted and heard a dark path portal opening up. The brunette turned his head and saw Pitch Black making to leave.

"Wait, Pitch!" Hiccup called out. Pitch froze in his tracks, his head turning to look at Hiccup slowly. "you know, I still think you're a no-good, creepy, lowlife. And I'm not sure I can ever forgive you,"

Astrid stood beside Hiccup, cocking her head. "Hiccup-"

The brunette forestalled her, smiling to Pitch although he wasn't properly looking at him. "But," he conceded. "you saved Astrid, right? So, thank you..."

Barely muttering a response or giving acknowledgement, Pitch was going to step into the portal, when Astrid ran up to him, grabbing his arm. "Jackson, you idiot, hang on!"

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Toothless looks surprise. "HUH?!"

"A-Astrid," Hiccup choked. "what did you say?"

Astrid looked back at him. "It's Jack,"

Pitch, or Jack, shoved Astrid away, getting back his arm. "I am no one," Well, it was Pitch's voice. "just a cast away of the Darkness..."

"Hiccup," Astrid looks desperate. "say something to him!"

Said brunette looks utterly confused, but he made his way towards Astrid and the betwixt man. Astrid had Pitch's hand on hers, the man still not turning at them properly, then she reaches out for Hiccup's hand, placing in on Pitch's. "Here," she said in a low voice. "you'll understand..."

Hiccup blinked, looking at the back of Pitch's head.

"Close your eyes,"

Hiccup did so, his eyes still remaining on Pitch before the lids shut them to darkness. Immediately feeling a shift around. All he sees is darkness, everything around him disappeared, but the last direction he looked at before closing his eyes, the direction facing Pitch, was so vague, he wasn't sure what he saw. But when it came to focus, he saw a familiar boy... familiar white hair, familiar lean form, and most of all, his familiar winter blue eyes...

Jack.

Hiccup opened his eyes widely, realization hitting him full-force. "Jack," he gasped out, his other hand reached to envelope the hand he already held. He dropped down to his knees, face down. "It's Jack... Jack's here..." Hiccup sobbed, tears rolling down his face. "I've looked for you..."

"Pull it together, Hic." It was Jack's voice that was heard this time.

Hiccup looked up at the man, "I've looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me," Jack (in Pitch's appearance) sighed deeply. "didn't want you to see what I've become..."

Hiccup jumped up, wrapping his arms around the man. "Idiot!" he snapped. "I don't care what you've become, you're still you! I love you Jack!" Without giving the man a chance to reply, the brunette stood on his tiptoes, grabbed the front of the cloak, and brought the man down for a kiss.

Hiccup was trap in ecstasy and a world of pleasure, he didn't realize when he was no longer standing on his tiptoes and arms wrapping around him.

When they broke apart, one thing registered in Hiccup's mind. It was no longer Pitch's form in front of him, but Jack, who smiled at him, pressing their noses against each other.

"I love you, too, Hiccup..."


	2. Songfic

**Jack belongs with Hiccup**

Jack's in his room when his phone rang. He stood up from his bean bag couch, pausing a video edit he's suppose to finish for the photography and filming club, and went towards his bed to pick it up. He looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was his girlfriend, Elisa Ariel Delle, or Elsa for short.

_Oh boy, _Jack groaned internally before sucking it up and pressed the answer button.

"Hel-" he didn't get a word out when an upset Elsa went went straight to ranting, "whoa, whoa, slow down, slow down, I can't-I've already apologize, like, seventeen times... Yeah, like, apologizing for a hundred times will make any difference if those seventeen times didn't-I got you a bear and bouquet that seventeenth time, what more do you want? No, I-No I'm not sassing you, I just-Okay, okay, I'm sorry I-what do you mean you're still mad? I just-Hello?" Jack pulled the phone away, and stared at the notice that indicates that the call has ended. He rolled his eyes, "Eighteen times, figures."

A voice spoke up. "Eighteen times of what?"

"Gah!" Jack yelps, his phone flying to the air. He scrambles to catch it before it fell, fumbling a bit before getting a good grip once he caught it. He sighed in relief, casting a glare towards his window. "Damn it, Hic. Do you have to do that every night? I mean, seriously, just because our windows have fire escapes just outside doesn't mean they're used for sneaking around and surprising your best friends," he ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, I'm even sounding like you now when you scold me,"

Hiccup laughs, climbing into the window, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If I do this every night, one would think you'd be use to it. And to answer, I don't have to do it. But it's fun," he teased.

Jack scowled, plopping back down his bean bag. The brunette raised a brow, walking towards the white-haired teen and bending down to his level.

"Hey man, I need your help. I'm looking for my best friend, he's all snowballs and fun times. Have you seen him around?"

"Hardy har-har," Jack rolled his eyes, but managed a small smile. "I'm not the lost and found. Ask the nerd that lives across my window and sneaks into my room at night, his dad's a cop. He can find your friend for you.

Hiccup blushed to the ends of his roots. _He knows I do that?! Well it's his fault for snoring cutely and leaving the window unlock! "_I do not sneak into your room!"

"Haha, I know man, jeez. No need to get your pants in a twist," Jack smirked. The brunette calmed down, realizing his friend was teasing. "seriously, though, what brings you here... again?"

Hiccup shrugged, pulling out his copy of Hamlet. "I need your help in the reading assignment," While Hiccup was smart and one of the top in his year, he had trouble in applying himself in English since he wasn't a native of America. "I kept putting it off in behalf of listening to Taylor Swift."

He didn't tell the truth, that he really just wanted to spend time with Jack.

"If the teachers only knew that you're also a victim of procrastination, I wonder if that'll ruin your image for them as Mr. Straight A's." Jack laughed, taking the book and flipping the pages. He heard his friend mutter something like _...only thing straight about me... _but wasn't quite sure. "Ugh, I haven't even started this myself yet. Well, guess we could do it together."

Hiccup nodded, grabbing another beanie bag and pulling it closer to Jack before he sat on it himself.

"So, Taylor Swift, huh?

"They're good songs,"

"Hey, no complains here. Just don't let Elsa hear 'em, she hates those kinds of songs."

"You never answered my question, by the way."

"Which one?"

"Eighteen times of what."

Jack shrugged, leaning back, "Oh that. Well, eighteen times of apologizing, and Elsa still won't give me a break." he sighed, laying the open book face down on his lap.

"Did you guys have an arguement over something?"

"No, nothing like that... Well, that wasn't the cause at least. See, I pulled a little prank is all."

Hiccup snorted, "When was any prank of yours little?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, it was! And she's having me apologize as many times as possible till she finally decides to forgive me," Jack went on. "I even have to buy a bear and flowers, but she complained about wanting a snowman doll!"

Hiccup snickered, but only to hide the twinge of jealousy threatening to bubble out. "I can hardly believe that it was a little prank if she's putting you through that much-" he trailed off.

"She left her purple gloves with me for the weekend by accident, and I gave her my blue gloves yesterday to make her think I messed up the color when I did the laundry." Jack deadpanned. "but I still gave her back the gloves anyway. See? The prank wasn't even crafty, just funny."

Hiccup stared at his friend blankly. "That's seriously it?" he asked. "Wow, she just doesn't get your humor then."

"Ain't that the truth," Jack agreed, "well, enough of the heavy. Come on, so, what chapter was the assignment on again?"

~o~

Hiccup thanked Jack for the help, and returned to his room a quarter passed midnight. He spent hours with rematches, helping Jack with his video, and just hearing Jack rant about how hard being in a relationship was, he lost track of time. Well, it didn't help that he was harboring feelings for his best friend and found it hard to just go.

He knew it was bad of him. Jack was his best friend, and he felt like he was betraying his trust. The white-haired teen was obviously straight, he had a pretty girlfriend for crying out loud! A hot female who wears short skirts and high heels. Of course Jack don't go for t-shirt wearing and sneaker footed guys. Let alone a nerdy one.

_Life just hates me like that,_ Hiccup sighed. He glanced back at Jack's window, who seemed like he was on the phone again. Hiccup smiled wearily, grabbing his sketch pad and scribbling something down. He got one of his marble ammo and threw it directly to Jack's window.

Jack's head lifted up, blinking.

_Nineteenth time?_

Jack smirked, propping his phone by his ear, and grabbing his own notepad.

_No, twentieth. Can you come over again?_

_I still have to sleep Jack._

_Oh darn, then tell me something good to make this listening bearable. To help me get my mind of this later._

Hiccup bit his lip, wondering what to write down. Then, he sucked in some courage, and wrote down three special words. But when he was about to show it, he looked up to see Jack looking panicked, throwing his phone to his bean bag, turning the lights off and jumping to his bed.

The lights came on when his his foster mom Thiana came in to check on him.

~o~

The boys were heading to the Sports center of town, because Jack had a swim meet. Before that though, they bought some ice cream and decided to walk to the swim meet venue. It was only a thirty minutes walk, and it doesn't start for another hour and a half. So Jack decided to just walk for additional excercise, and Hiccup kept him company. For obvious reasons.

"Hey Jack, let's sit down first." Hiccup suggested, "I mean, it's not really advisable to eat while you walk. Even if it's just ice cream."

"You're so prude," Jack teased but took a seat to a sidewalk bench, pulling Hiccup to sit by his side, who in turn yelp, almost having his glasses fall off and barely catching it. "hey don't give me that look, it was your idea."

Hiccup scowled. "I could've sat myself down, jeez. You almost made me drop my glasses, then if it breaks, it'll be the third time this month I had to get them replaced."

Sometimes hanging out with Jack and his wild side cost him. Not that it really bothered him though. Jack's company made up for any savings he had to use in buying new pairs every single time.

"I keep telling you to just get some contacts, then you can stop blaming me whenever they break." Jack pointed out. "besides, it'll bring out your eyes more. You got nice green eyes."

Hiccup blushed heatedly, and thank the gods it was the start of winter, he can blame it on the cold. Then, he realized he's gone silent and can't blame winter for that. "Hah," he cleared his throat. "and if I forget to take them off when I sleep, I'll be even more blind."

"Well, then that's gonna your own fault then." Jack grinned. "also, you won't look like such an insect,"

Hiccup elbowed him and Jack yelped, for a scrawny nerd, the brunette can be very violent if he wanted to be. "Funny how you say I'm an insect, when you're the one always bugging people." he teased.

Jack just shrugged, and the boys focused on their ice creams, and when they finished, they didn't get up right away cause Hiccup said they could get cramps if they do, so they just talked for a while and joked around. Making playful banter, and every now and then Jack tries to tickle his friend. Hiccup enjoyed these moments, when it was him and Jack against the world. Jack was always flocked by people at school, they only hang out during some classes they had together and were seatmates. It was only a good thing they were neighbors. But they started being friends when Jack was the one assigned to show him around school when Hiccup first came from Norweigh.

Jack was surpised by Hiccup's snarky personality and witty comebacks, making him quite fun to hang out with him. That's basically the time Jack stopped stereotyping. and Hiccup liked the way Jack was laid back and easy going, didn't pick on him when some of his other friends did. He even tried telling them off sometimes. All in all, Jack was the typical guy-next-door. Almost literally. The brunette wished things can be like this forever.

That's when they heard a car honking.

"Jackson,"

Jack raised his head, seeing Elsa with her sister and their childhood friend and another member of the swim team, Hans, in a red sports car owned by Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff. "Oh, hey babe." he smiled.

Hiccup had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Hey, your swim meet is in fifteen minutes." Elsa pointed out. "you're going to be late if you don't go now."

Jack blinked, looking at his watch, cursing. "Oh man, coach is gonna drown me." he muttered.

"Well come on then." Kristoff said. "we'll give you a ride."

Jack walked over, slinging his sports bag on his shoulder. "Thanks... Huh?" he looked over the vacant spaces.

"What's up?" Hans asked. "there's space."

"Yeah, for one." Jack looked behind his shoulder. "there's no more room for Hiccup though," he pointed out with a frown.

Hans looked confused. "And... That matters why?" he asked.

Jack turned to snotty rich boy, scowling, before he heard Hiccup spoke up. "It's fine Jack, you can't be late." Hiccup tried to smile convincingly. "I'll just walk, you go ahead with them..." Deep inside, the brunette wanted his best friend to refuse the ride and just walk with him even if it meant being late. They could make it though if they ran...

"Well, if you say so Hic." Jack jumped on. "I'll make it up to you later, okay? I'll buy you contacts."

Before Hiccup could respond, they drove away, leaving the brunette with nothing but heartache.

~o~

"Go Burgess! Go, go Burgess! Go, go! Burgess!"

"You can do it Jack!"

Hiccup panted, walking in the sports center mini-Olympic swimming pool area. He raised his head, wiping the sweat off his brows. It was the diving portion of the meet, and Jack was getting ready to jump. And Elsa was cheering him on as head cheerleader on an elevated balcony area.

Well, he was his best friend, he was going to cheer on Jack too. "Go on Jack! Knock 'em dead buddy!" Hiccup cheered, but his voice was basically drowned out.

Then Jack jumped off, falling, falling, doing a double somersault, before making a splash, and an applause followed, Jack got four tens and one nine for that. Not bad at all, but Hiccup expected no less.

But something was wrong, Jack wasn't resurfacing. Hiccup started to panic.

"JACK!"

He shoved off his jacket and rushed towards the pool, diving in before anyone could stop him. It wasn't easy seeing through the water, but Hiccup was able to make out his form, and fumbled around until he felts what seemed to be a limb. Hiccup took hold of Jack's arm and brought them back up, the nearby officials helping to haul them out.

Jack was unconscious.

An official just pulled Hiccup back up, who barely thanked him, as he rushed to his best friend. He tilted Jack's head up, pinching his nose with one hand, and the other keeping his head tilted by the chin, and without hesitating, Hiccup proceeded to do CPR.

It was safe to bet he learned how to do that in the event this ever happened during a meet.

Hiccup pulled back, pressing his hands against Jack's chest and pushing down on it, then going back to CPR, then hemlich again, and...

Before Hiccup can pressed his lips against Jack's for the third time, Jack begun to cough. Hiccup waited, apprehensive. Jack opened his eyes slowly, weakly. He was still dazed, but that should be a given, all things considered.

"Hic...?" Jack croaked out. "did I passed out again?"

Hiccup shook his head, a bit teary-eyed from relief and worry. "No, you were just a dork." he smiled a bit.

"Figures..." Jack's eyes fluttered again.

The meet continued, but Jack was sent to the hospital just to be sure nothing else was wrong when he impact on the water. When asked who'd like to accompany him, Elsa couldn't because she had to finish the meet with the rest of her squad. And Hiccup was more than happy to oblige instead.

~o~

Hiccup entered the the room Jack's confined in the following afternoon. He went with Jack's foster father, Nicholas North, but the man was talking with the doctor so he decided to go ahead.

"Hey Jack," he greeted. "I've got cookies and good news, you're going to be released soon. Your dad's talking to the doctor right now."

Jack looked up to acknowledge Hiccup, "Oh, okay." he simply said,

"Huh?" Hiccup frowned, finding that out of character. When Jack woke up yesterday after he first arrived in the Local hospital, he was all right. They even joked around a bit and watched the local programs before Hiccup finally had to go home. "what's wrong?"

"What makes you think somethings wrong? I'm fine."

"Jack, don't even try it." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I know you better than that."

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, the swim meet threw an after party." he said, "we won, so I've heard. Obviously, I couldn't go."

"Is that it?" Hiccup asked. "it's all right. I'll throw you a party, I'll even bake you a cake. You can spend time with Toothless, he's worried about you. Honestly, that cat is like a human with fangs with all his obvious expressio-"

Jack cut him off. "Elsa was there," he said in a tight voice. "as Hans date. Freestyle relay, my best event."

Hiccup's mouth was left hanging awkwardly till he slowly closed it, not knowing what to say. He rubbed the back of his headm unsure what to say. In all honesty, this was somehow good news to him. But knowing this hurt Jack...

"So, uhm..." he bit his lip. "well... if your parents are cool with it... Uh... You wanna sleepover? I was serious about Toothless, you know..."

Jack stared at his friend before smiling a bit, "Will you still bake me a cake?" he asked. "with a lot of frosting?"

"Huh? Oh!" Hiccup blinked. "Oh, sure I could! We can even play video games or watch a movie or something."

Jack chuckled lightly. "Cool, I'm in." he nodded. "Oh, I'll ask dad to let us go to the mall first."

"Uhm, why?"

"Because If you remember," Jack smirked. "I owe you some contacts."

~o~

Needless to say, Jack and Elsa haven't spoken to each other in a while. And it was Hiccup's turn to be surprise one night when Jack snuck in his room, crying, when Elsa officially broke things off, over the phone. From the background, Jack could even hear Hans's voice. In all honesty, Jack didn't really expect things to last with Elsa. She was too classy sometimes, and like he and Hiccup agreed on before, the girl didn't get Jack much. It's more obvious that she'd be with Hans, who lives within the same social circles.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt. Thankfully, Hiccup kept him company the whole time, and Jack didn't stay in pain for long. Hiccup could still make him smile and laugh even when he felt down, like he did at the hospital.

That night, Jack finally ask what happened after he went to an unconscious state after the dive. Without meaning to, Hiccup told him what happened even the part of the rescue and CPR. But if you think about it, Hiccup couldn't leave those out because they were important parts of the story. Jack was surprise, and Hiccup misunderstood.

"H-hey! It was procedure!" Hiccup protested. "honestly, CPR is not some form of intimacy, c'mon! Get over it, I mean, I didn't want to do it, but I panicked. Anyway, it was better than letting you run out of air."

Jack smiled gently, "Thank you," he said.

"H-huh?" Hiccup blinked, expecting Jack to at least tease him a bit about it. "y-you're not mad? Disgusted?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course not. You saved my life," he smiled softly. "and come on, you're my best friend. If I had to choose between a hot girl or you in saving me, I definitely choose you."

"Now you're just messing with me." Hiccup laughed, a twinge of pain his heart for just being friend-zoned. "Well, your welcome."

Jack laid on his friend's bed. "So, the big winter dance is tomorrow." he said. "going with anyone?" he yelped a bit when Toothless jumped on him.

"Yeah, like who?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I rather stay home tomorrow, the new episode of Star Wars Rebels is coming out. I don't want to miss it,"

Jack frowned, sitting back. "Awwww I want you to go." he gave his puppy dog eyes.

"Jack, you know how I am with awkward situations." Hiccup pouted, pushing his glasses up. He still didn't wear those damn contacts no matter what Jack said. "you can't make me."

Jack grinned. "I can try," he said. "Look, if you come tomorrow, I'll give you a surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Ah, ah, ah~ If you want it, come tomorrow." Jack laughed. "if I tell you, you might not even come."

Hiccup pouted. "you're an ass." he groaned, lying on his bed now too, and Toothless transferred to him. "I'll think about it."

"Great."

~o~

Hiccup groaned, looking at the mirror. He was dressed in a cheap suit was bought off in a garage sale. But since his mom was the one shopping, she made sure it didn't look cheap. More like it still cost a lot but she charmed the seller into giving it to her for a lower price. He looked down at the note in his hand before he pocketed it. He re-did his tie for the thousandth time, and adjusted his glasses. Without glancing away from the mirror, his hand fumbled for his comb, when it hit something else first. The brunette looked down, his green eyes catching the contacts his blue-eyed friend bought him.

Hiccup sighed, pulling his glasses off. "Damn it all," he complained.

Jack was standing near the snack table, talking to Jamie. His date, Astrid, was using the young ladies room, and was sure taking her time. It was already halfway through the dance, they'll were going to announce the King and Queen soon. The white-haired boy tried not to show his disappointment that Hiccup really didn't decide to come. He hanged out with Jamie mostly, since he was also a good friend, but it wasn't the same.

When they announced the the King and Queen, surprise surprise, he and his ex won for being most popular in school. Jack wouldn't mind, if it wasn't customary they'd have to dance in the middle of the room.

Before the Principal could finish his speech, Jack noticed the gym door open, and a brunette walked in. Jack blinked, recognizing the boy barely to be Hiccup... Without his glasses.

Jack broke to a grin, and jumped down the stage, making his way towards Hiccup, who screamed in surprise when someone grabbed his arm. He calmed down when he realized it was just Jack.

"Damn it Jack," he cursed. "don't sneak up on me like that."

Jack just laughed. "Call it payback. I'm so glad you came," he smiled. "You look good tonight."

"Thanks, I guess, Oh, I see your King... Again," Hiccup pointed out dryly. "who's the-Elsa?" the brunette blinked when he saw Elsa onstage with an annoyed Principal.

Jack shrugged. "It's fine, we're cool." he said. "c'mon, let's dance." he pulled Hiccup into the dance floor, who yelped in protest.', saying something about dancing with the Queen first. "Hey, I'm King, I'll dance with whoever."

"we're both guys."

"You're my best friend."

"There's no arguing with you," Hiccup complained as Jack led him to a dance, conscious of the stares they were getting. But he was with Jack, so nothing else mattered. Especially if this was the last time Jack might ever speak to him again. "So, this is your surprise? Leading me to a dance?"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "No, but I was getting to that." he said. "Hiccup, I-"

"Wait," Hiccup said, making them stop, but his hand were still on Jack's shoulder. "before that, I need to show you something first. Then you decide if you still want to surprise me."

Jack looked confused, but he nodded.

"Well..." Hiccup swallowed, pulling the note out his pocket. "here," he shoved it to Jack's chest, effectively making the guy let go of him.

Hiccup looked down as he heard his taller friend unfold the note and heard him hitch his breath. Jack didn't say anything for the longest time, and Hiccup took it as a bad sign. When Jack finally spoke, his words were:

"Damn it, Hic." The brunette's heart sank. Sure, he expected it. But it still hurts to hear it. "now you've gone and ruin the surprise." Jack suddenly laughed.

Hiccup blinked, looking up. "Huh?"

"Do you have a something to write with?"

Hiccup cocked his head to the question. "Uhm..." he patted his pockets, realizing he accidentally brought the marker he used to sign in at the register table. "Here...?"

Jack took it and scribbled something at the back of the paper before showing it to Hiccup. The brunette read the note before grinning widely and launching himself to Jack's arms, who dropped the note, laughing.

The note read;

**I like you, too.**

**Will you go out with me?**


	3. Hercules

"I can't believe this guy." Pitch grumbled looking over an edge to where little by little, Jack is starting to be more visible to the public of Berk now. "He's no longer immortal; I throw everything I've got at him, but it doesn't even-" he trailed off as Hiccup threw a long sturdy stick at his path.

Toothless bounded towards it, retrieving the stick and returning it to his rider. Hiccup chuckled, patting his head.

"Okay bud, one more," he threw the stick again, and the dragon bounded towards it.

The thing about the stick, it had a crook at the end; a merchandise of sorts. It even had a snowflake painted to the sides.

Pitch seethes. "What is that?" he snarled.

"Uh," Hiccup took the stick back when Toothless returned it, "a fetching stick I carved out? Toothless is starting to be a fan of Jack, so you know," he shrugged.

If looks could kill, Hiccup would see darkness by now. "I've got 24 hours to get rid of this menace, or the entire scheme I've been setting up for centuries goes up in smoke and you are making a merchandise?!" Pitch shot dark nova attack, Hiccup rolls his eyes as he beckoned Toothless to cover him and they were both protected from the blast. Really, living with the evil Spirit of Nightmares, there wasn't much Hiccup could still be scared about.

From afar, all the locals figured it was was a small earthquake.

"Looks like your game's over." Hiccup smirked as Toothless uncovered them, he stood up, walking towards the edge. "Frostbite is hitting every curve you throw at him."

Pitch continued to glare, as an idea struck him, looking over Hiccup's lean form, "Hmm..." he smirked. walking over, "I wonder if maybe I haven't been throwing the right curves at him." Pitch placed his arms on Hiccup's shoulders, running down his arms, Hiccup frowned knowing where this was going "Hic, my love."

"Don't even go there." Hiccup elbowed the Spirit, retreating back to Toothless who hovered protectively. "And we discussed it. Relationship with you is completely out of the contract."

Pitch sighed and got to the point, "See, he's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness I mean for what? We simply need to find out Frost's."

"Hey, if fire didn't work, how else do you defeat ice?" Hiccup asked pointedly "I've done my part. Get your little imps—" he gestured to the fearlings cowering at his realm at the hole before being cut off.

"They couldn't handle him as a baby. I need someone who can... handle him as a man."

Hiccup snorted, crossing his arms. "Hey, I've sworn off having anything to do with people."

"Well, you know, that's good because that's what got you into the jam in the first place, isn't it? You sold your soul to me to save your clan from dying in a War against the Green death. And how did your father thank you? Banishing you for not handling things the Viking way." As he said this, Pitch projected images of the memory. Hiccup could only cringe at the images, swatting them away. "He hurt you real bad, didn't he, Hiccup? Huh?"

Hiccup face-palmed, "Look, I learned my lesson, okay?" he retorted,

"Which is exactly why I got a feeling you're gonna leap at my new offer. You give me the key to bringing down frostbreath," Pitch took Hiccup's carved stick, handing it to the brunette. Hiccup looked up at him, "and I give you the thing that you crave most in all Valhalla." he whispers at his ear. "your freedom."

Hiccup gasped, gripping the carved stick until it accidentally snaps.

* * *

**[Skipping Jack's and Manny's coversation because this is just a preview]**

Inside a villa, Jack is posing for a painting being done on a shield. Aster is relaying his schedule for the day after this but Jack's mind was too occupied.

"At 1:00 ya got a meetin' with the Groundhog. He's got a problem with beddings. I'd advise you not to wear your new shoes if you wear any but that's not gonna be a problem".

Jack turned to face the bipedal bunny. "Aster?"

"I told you, don't move!" The painter, Bucket, whined like a child.

Jack stiffened and went back to his original pose.

"... place called Arendelle is frozen over because of their own princess cause of some emotional breakdown. Ack, snow, maybe I should just stay here..."

"Aster..."

"... At midnight you gotta help Lady Toothiana collect some teeth. More and more of her fairies continue missing and they need the extra help to keep up the believers."

"Aster!" Jack snapped, throwing his staff down, "What's the point?!" The staff hits the stand wherein the shield Bucket had been painting on was perch and it made him painting across the image.

Bucket gasped in panic. "Ah! I can't do this!" he slammed the shield down, running out of the villa wailing.

"Whoops..." Jack blinked, not expecting that. "... my bad..."

Aster groaned, face-palming. "What do you mean, '_what's the point'_? You bloody wanna become a guardian again, don't ya?"

"Yeah, but this stuff doesn't seem to be getting me anywhere." Jack sighed, kicking his staff further away.

Aster sighed, picking up the shepherd's crook. "C'mon mate, everyone's counting on ya."

**[Skipping again]**

* * *

"Aw darn," Hiccup feigned a tone of disappointment, making his voice unnaturally loud. "he's probably gone already, I guess I went to see him for nothing!"

There's a startled gasped, a loud _thud _from a collision and a grunt before Jack appears from under as table. "Hiccup!"

"It's all right." Hiccup snickered, walking over to the dimmortalized immortal. "The sea of raging hormones has ebbed."

Jack grinned widely, flying over to the brunette. "Gee, it's great to see you! I missed you." he admitted boldly.

Hiccup ignores the young man's obvious flirting, dropping on a couch. "So, this is what guardians do on their days off, huh?" he looked a side table where there were some figurines.

"Aw, I'm not a guardian." Jack sighed, kicking at the floor. "... I wish."

Hiccup laughed for good measure, lying on his belly, his arms folded in front of him to face Jack fully. "Sure you are. Everybody thinks you're noblest defender since the great Bork."

"Well, there's that." Jack had to admit, it was better than being ignored. Then again... "It's crazy you know, I can't go anywhere without being mobbed by the ladies, I mean, I'm not against females but I have an eye for someone who's not so fema—"

Hiccup forestalled him, picking up a squeeze toy of Aster. "Ah. You sound like you could use a break. Think your nanny bunny would go berserk," he squeezed the bunny toy, "if you played hooky this afternoon?"

"Oh geez." Jack grinned, excited. "I dunno~ sounds like I'd be in for some real trouble later. Aster's rules are I'm not allowed out unless I tell him why and where."

Hiccup smirked, getting on his feet, crossing his arms. "If I remember correctly," he drawled. "you never did pay attention to rules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from SnowFlakeWrites
> 
> So involving the universe, obviously, Hercules had Mount Olympus and the gods and goddesses. I'm a huge Greek mythology fan, so I think I can think of equivalents.
> 
> Mount Olympus = North's shop, which is the headquarters of all of the guardians.
> 
> Instead of the main 12 gods/goddesses, it's the 5 Guardians. In Greek Mythology, there are many gods and goddesses, but there are only 12 main, so the rest would be mythical creatures like the Tooth Fairy, the Groundhog, the Leprechaun, Father Time, Mother Nature, etc. Pitch is North's brother who was cast out by North into the shadows because someone had to take care of all of that darkness. Like Hades who was cast to the Underworld because Zeus needed someone to be in charge of it. Manny would prob be the equivalent of the Titan Kronos, who was the 12 main gods/goddesses father (well, most of them). Maybe instead of Jack having like parents, maybe Manny just created him to be the next guardian but he put him in the form of a baby and the Guardians were to raise him to become one of them?
> 
> Everyone knows about The Guardians in this world, as well as the other creatures. I don't think this would take place in modern time, but like maybe in a setting/time equivalent to Disney princesses? Like Merida, Tangled, Frozen, etc. Idk, I just don't feel like Hiccup or Jack's time would fit with the whole "everyone believes in children's figures". (I'm still trying to figure out what the word would be... not children's figures, that's for sure)
> 
> I guess it is more mythical creatures? So maybe all mythical creatures exist as well, like werewolves, vampires, elves, unicorns, dragons of course, but idk, up to you.
> 
> It seems like she had Hiccup's story planned out, as shown in the writing. Would you need help expanding on that or do you think it was enough?
> 
> Idk if it was mentioned, but if not, maybe you could use other figures to be Pitch's henchmen? Like Krampus and the Devil? Either that or you could add Jim and Dimitri, a couple who work for Pitch because they are both dark figures like Pitch himself. Hmm, I'll have to think on this more, like figure out what they could be if you use this. Unless you have any ideas of course.
> 
> Aster instead of being like Phil, who was just another creature, was cast down to earth because he was the one who was supposed to be on watch when Jack was kidnapped. Manny saw fit that a punishment like that was he was to stay on earth until Jack was found, and he would have to be the one to train him if he did (and help him regain his guardian status). Aster would not be allowed to be let back in as a Guardian until he returned Jack (in his guardian form, not his human), ready to protect the children of the world. Aster just stayed in one of the temples his many followers left for him.
> 
> Also, the guardians have temples and followers and everyone believes in them, and like gods, they still do their jobs like give presents to children, or collect their teeth. I mean, Poseidon didn't just let the sea not do anything.
> 
> Okay wait, so like what if Jokul Frost was retiring or dying or something, and Manny knew he needed to be replaced, so he created Jack, and then Jack would be the next Jokul Frost, but also the next guardian. So Jokul gave Manny some of his DNA to create a child for him (cause guardians can't have children with other guardians, although... they could if the other person was mortal, and that mortal had the ability to carry a child).
> 
> Idk, these are just some ideas I came up with on the spot. So there super rough, and you can take them as you want. I could totally just come up with more ideas if you want, and just mentioned something you don't know what to do with, and I could prob come up with something that you could use with your own twists. Sorry this is long XD


	4. Hotel Transylvania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Skyelight: This snippet is a Hotel Transylvania!au. Adapting once again THE CRIPPLED DRAKE's concept, Hiccup and Stoick are drakes, Berk is just like it's regular island self. Except Jack initially thinks it's an amusement park. Oh, and they no longer really float around on Drake form. And not only is it a village, but a refuge and only sanctuary left for Mythics and legendary figures. So yeah. Anyone who wants to adopt this idea into a multichap, just tell me. I'll be perfectly fine with it.**
> 
> **Disclaimer, I don't own anything.**
> 
> **Hotel Transylvania!au Snippets**

**[You're Old enough]**

"I don't know about this, Toothless, you know how dad is with me. I'm not even sure he's fully convince I'm his son, I mean, look at me, he could be all like," he cleared his throat. "'_Excuse me Barmaid, 'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side, this here, this is a talking fishbone!_' when I was born!"

Toothless narrowed his eyes, unamused, _**Just do it.**_

"Fiiiine," Hiccup looks at Toothless, exhaling. The dragon cocks his head curiously. "Okay bud, ready? Here goes," he took on a more firm, stern tone, imitating his. "'_Dad, you said when I turn three hundred and sixteen, I could go out into the world like every other Mythics that gets to come and go from this island'_" he changes his tone to a rougher accent that resembles Stoick's. "'_Hiccup, what're you saying, you're too weak and scrawny, you have to stay out of sight, blah, blah, blah._'" he went back to his voice. "'_Dad, thirty years ago, you promised. We were both in Dragon forms, eating icelandic cod with Toothless and Thornado, when you specifically said you gave me your word..._'"

**...**

"It's a good weather today, son, what you say we go out fishing like old times?"

"Dad," Hiccup sighs. "for once in your life will you just listen to me? There's something we have to talk about."

Stoick smirked, standing dignified, albeit knowingly. "You want to go explore places outside Berk, you can."

"AHA!" Hiccup whirled on his father, pointing an accusing finger. "I knew you were going to say that! But dad, you gave me your word. You know that I know that a Drake's word is sacred when in Dragon form, that the trust is the core of our-" he pauses and replays the response to his mind. "-wait, what?"

"I said you can go."

Hiccup pouts, crossing his arms. "You're messin' with me,"

"No, no, no, no." Stoick raises his hands in defense. "you're old enough to participate in Dragon races, you're old enough to make your own choices. You can go,"

Hiccup broke into a grin. "Thor Almighty, yeah!" he threw a fist into the air before launching himself into his father's arms. Stoick blinked, not expecting such enthusiasm.

Hiccup pulled away, and rushed to his bed, pulling something from under, a satchel, and stuffing it with a bunch of books of blank papers, his pencil, and a jar for drinking water from, giggling like an excited girl the whole time.

"Come on bud, let's go!" he grinned, slinging the satchel on his person and hopping on to Toothless, who look ready for take off.

Stoick jumped on that. "Woah, wait a second, stop! Where are you going?"

"Uhh," Hiccup looked blankly. "oh, I'm planning to map out the world."

Stoick raised a brow. "Come again?"

"Yeah, make maps. You know, like mom was doing before you two met." Hiccup smiled crookedly, taking a book off his satchel, going through the pages, and opening it to a particular page of an island with a heart drew around an area of the island. "see? I want to maybe find my own... Well, you know. Aunt Thiana said something in you two just... _sparked_."

Stoick smiled at the memory, a small flush rising to his cheeks. "I don't know if it was just a spark," he shook his head, and went back to the matter in hand. "where did you get that?"

"From behind one of your shield displays," Hiccup is a bit chagrined, but he continues. Toothless is getting impatient, but for now, the two Drakes ignore him. "why won't you ever tell me how you and mom met?"

"I actually had to go through Old Wrinkly first..."

"Ol-who now?"

Stoick dodges the question. "Look Hiccup," he started, "I know you're excited, but you can't just go, everybody has gone through great lengths to prepare and see you for your birthday."

"I know, they always do," Hiccup groaned, getting off of Toothless, much to the dragon's disappointment. He leaned against him instead. "but I kinda wanted to do something different this year. I really want to see new things, maybe meet someone my age who gets me at last, y'know? Cause let's face it, I don't fit in with the other Drakes my age here."

Stoick sighs. "Okay, there's an Isle inhabited by humans just a little ways past Berk shores. You could go there and be back in thirty minutes, no more but there can be less. It should be 'nough for your first time."

"Well," Hiccup sighs, blowing on his bangs, "it's not _the world, _but I guess it's still..." he beams slowly. "... technically outside Berk... Okay, okay!"

**...**

**[Spark in First Sight]**

"Oh honey, I'm fine, I was just surprised." Tooth said as Hiccup assisted her down the steps of the Chief's manor since she was pregnant. "I thought you were still outside of Berk."

Hiccup smiled tightly, clearly not noticing the havoc outside the manor gates. "Oh, no, I don't know why I ever wanted to leave. The human world is just so..." he searched for a more manly reaction. "... boring."

That's when the brown-haired human with blue eyes decided to fall from the Skrill and fall unto Hiccup, who yelped, tripping on himself and they both tumbled down the steps, while Tooth was luckily still safe.

"Oooooh," The boys both moaned, holding their heads. Hiccup raised his head, the same time the boy had, and his eyes widened. The boy was the same, blue sapphires meeting green emeralds.

And something just lit up within those eyes.

**...**

**[How old are you?]**

"Oh look, are those big ears?" Stoick grinned at Hiccup while supposedly speaking to Jack, before muttering heatedly under his breath to Jack, threateningly. "play along if you ever want to see your hoodie again."

Jack smiled nervously. "Heh, oh!" he blinked, seeing the Hiccup in his dragon form reform to his Drake self. "Wow! So wait," he completely forgot he was in Stoick's clutches. "you didn't have any clothes on when you were a dragon? Or are the clothes the scales?"

"Uhh," Hiccup made a look, wondering about the question himself, before choosing to ignore it. "who IS this?"

Stoick clutched on Jack, trying to act normal. "Son, see, it's your birthday. And you know that I want it to be perfect, so, I, uh, needed some help." he grinned, gesturing to Jack, who smiled easily.

Hiccup looks unconvinced. "YOU needed help?"

"Yeah, I am well-capable of overseeing the preparations, but I thought it would spice things up if someone closer to your age plans the par-"

Hiccup beamed, jumping to that. "You're my age?!"

"Sure," Jack chuckled, before pausing, sizing up Hiccup... literally. He seemed a bit tiny to be his age exactly. "well, how old are you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Three hundred and sixteen."

Jack gawked. "THREE HUNDRED AND-" he was roughly elbowed by Stoick, and grunted in pain. But he caught on fast. "-ergh, yeaaah... I'm three-seventeen (317)."

"Really?"

"M-hm..."

**...**

**[What's in a Name?]**

"Hey."

"Woah!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were _planning_." by the way he punctuated the word, it was clear that Hiccup knew Jack really wasn't here initially for that.

Jack chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck, thinking of a good change of subject. "I, uh, never caught your name."

"My name's Hamish, but I usually go by Hiccup."

Jack smiled. "Hamish? Sounds unique. But, uh, Hiccup? Sounds like you got a bad case of hiccoughs." he teased.

"I know but it's not the worse name. My mom picked out the Hamish name, though." Hiccup told Jack, before continuing. "Sooo, are you gonna tell me your name?"

Jack blinked at that. "My name? Oh, uh, good question," he tried to come up with something mythical. "well, obviously I'm..." he noticed the white hair Stoick forced him upon. "... Jokul Frosti," he grinned coolly, leaning against a tree.

"No you're not," Hiccup smirked, and Jack flinched. "Jokul Frosti looks like an Old man, hence the title _Old man winter_, and he's also the cousin of Uncle North, the gentleman over there." the brunette gestured North who was arguing with Aster. "Although Uncle Jokul couldn't make it today."

Jack didn't even try to keep up, and simply said, "Riiight, of course he's your Uncle..." he said wearily. Hiccup looked back at him, still waiting for the name. "See, I'm not _the _Jokul Frosti... I'm actually..." he face-palmed, trying not to panic. Then, it clicked. "... his descendant... Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost?"

Suddenly, a Terrible Terror landed on Hiccup's head. Jack screamed in shock, moving away from the brunette fast and crashing landing on an ice sculpture.

Everyone stared at him. "Who the bloody hell is that?" Aster raised a brow.

"Bwaagarguh!" Phil stepped towards Jack, Stoick got in the way fast.

Jack swallowed, muttering. "Woah, are these Mythics gonna kill me?"

"Not as long as they think you're a Mythics."

"Huh, that's kinda racist."

"We'll talk later."

Jack cleared his throat. "H-he-hey everyone, I'm... uh... I'm..."

"You forgot already, dork?" Hiccup smirked, stepping beside Jack. "you're North's... Nephew? Yeah, that."

Stoick jumped on that. "Yes, yes."

"Huh?" North raised a brow. "I have no Nephew."

Stoick shook his head. "No, no you do. He's your nephew..."

"... great, great Nephew, in uhh... Jokul Frosti's side." Jack squeaked.

Gobber blinked. "Jokul has a grandson?"

"Uh, see, if he was here, Jokul would tell you that-" Stoick kept glancing towards Jack. "-he had an affair with a mortal..."

Jack continued, trying to make the story along as they go. "who had kids,"

"and her kids had kids who had Jack..."

"...And I uh made human kids believe in uh dad...? so he could keep existing... So he granted me ... immortality."

Stoick and Jack grinned nervously.

"... Okay." North shrugged, going over to Jack and giving him a back-crushing hug, making the boy grunt and Hiccup snicker. "great to meet you, nephew."

**...**

**[Choco-coal, Heat intolerant]**

"Look son, I brought you your favorite, Choco-coal." Stoick gave Hiccup a plate of a ball of something that resembled a burning charcoal to Jack.

Hiccup beamed. "Thanks dad!" he took the plate and held it in front of Jack, who blinked, as he took it. "Jack, try some choco-coal. It's awesome."

"Oh, uh, great, but uh, I'm part winter spirit..." Jack swallowed nervously, not wanting to digest a burning coal. He had a feeling it would give him bad gas, (if you know what I mean.) "and we're heat-intolerant, so polite pass."

**...**

**[Guardian of Fun]**

"Oh you done it this time, lad, I told you to take things down. You'll ruin everything if they find out."

Jack grumbled. "Maybe you're just jealous that people are finally having fun and I caused it and you didn't,"

"OHHH, that was not fun. There was no order!"

"Do you even know what fun is?"

"I invented fun!"

"Well, I perfected it! Hell, I should be the Guardian of fun and protect it from you!"

**...**

**[For Love]**

"I hid this island for my love, to protect her child." Stoick said solemnly, walking towards a gloomy Jack. "as a father, you do everything to protect your family, even if it means breaking their trust." he sighs deeply. "but now, Hiccup has feelings for you."

Jack's face lit up. "What?" then he caught himself. "I mean-I just..." he fumbled for words, but just ended up thinking of an adorable Hiccup in his arms and kissing him. He sighed dreamily. "Awesome."

"It's all right, you're a good one." Stoick smiled weakly. "if the world was different, maybe it could be possible."

Jack frowned up at the man. "Stoick, this is the 21st centure, people aren't the same from what they were back then."

"Can you tell me for certain that if we go out of hiding, no one would hunt us down and kill us?" Stoick asked. "No one?"

Jack looked dejected. "No... You're right... I'll go for good this time. You can just tell everyone something came up or Phil ate me or something..."

"No, no, I don't want to ruin his birthday. You can sneak out when the celebration's over, Jackson."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry... The last thing I wanted was to hurt him... Or you."

**...**

**[You're a Freak]**

Hiccup frowned as he approached Jack, one side of his hair white and the other was fading to its original brown. "Is it true, are you human?"

"Yees," Jack winced out sighing dejectedly. "I'm sorry."

Hiccup looked sad, then he desperately embraced Jack. "I don't care. I still wanna be with you."

"Huh..." Jack smiled softly, relieved. Then, his eyes caught Stoick, who looked like he was going to break down. He frowned, knowing what he had to do, but hating it. "Well... Tough luck," Jack pulled Hiccup away, who looked shocked. "cause I don't want to be with you... cause.. you're a freak!" Hiccup gasped, face contorted in pain. "... and I don't go for freaks!" He stormed away. "good bye!"

Hiccup could only watch, tears spilling from his eyes. Stoick touched his shoulder. He lashed out, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

**...**

**[The Spark]**

Hiccup leaned into Toothless's scales. "You were right dad," *sniff, sniff* "humans hate us."

Stoick sighed scratching behind his head. "Oh son, there are so many legible spirits out there, you're so young, you're-" his eyes caught on a book Hiccup held. "what is it, what are you reading?"

Hiccup gave it to him.

Stoick read it, recognizing the penmanship as Valka's, his eyes widened as he read it, hearing his wife's voice in his head.

_"_ _ **Two lonely dragons crashed in their flight,** _

_ **They felt a Spark. Love at first sight.** _

_ **They knew right then they would be husband and wife,** _

_ **for the chance of that first love Spark happens once in your life.** _

_ **Your Spark will come, my precious babe.** _

_ **Cherish the Light of its flame.** _

_ **Love, mommy."** _

"I thought we shared that Spark, dad." Hiccup sniffled, Toothless whined, nuzzling him.

Stoick gawked, "You and Jackson?"

"I guess it was just me, course he wouldn't go for a fishbone." Hiccup sighed dejectedly. "but you don't have to worry anymore about me leaving, dad. I have no more dreams. I'm just like you now."

**...**

**[A Message]**

**"While we have a message for a good lad, Jackson."**

Jack raised his head at his name from the voice-over. "Stoick?"

**"Lad, I made a terrible mistake. I was trying to keep my boy for myself, because I knew I could always keep him safe. But I see now children are suppose to learn things for themselves. They'll stumble and fall, laugh and cry. But's it's the occupational hazard on being a living being. The point is, you and Hiccup are meant to be. You had that Spark! If he has to give his trust to someone else, I'm thankful it is you, Jackson. I hope you can hear me, and forgive me."**

**...**

**[The Flame]**

"Can we try that kiss over again?" Jack smiled down at Hiccup, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

Hiccup chuckled, flushing, placing his hand and claw to Jack's chest. "Heh, I think we can."

Stoick smiled, happy to see his child in high-spirits. Until Jack bent down lower, eyes close, and Hiccup tiptoed to meet him half way. He grumbled, turning into a dragon a roaring. Jack and Hiccup stared at him, the taller boy wide-eyed while Hiccup had his eyes narrowed. Chagrined, Stoick turned back to a drake.

"Sorry, I just... I gotta get used to that." The man started to leave. "go, go, do your thing."

Hiccup shook his head, looking back at Jack, smiling coyly. Jack chuckled easily, albeit nervously. Before continuing where they left off. Their eyes closed, and their lips met.

And the Spark they had from the moment they met, ignited into a flame they'll nourish forever.


	5. AkiMina HiJacked

_ **Akihiko's POV** _

I went into the kitchen where Shinji was being one of the chefs and picked up two trays of Tempura and Sushi to replenish the now empty trays at the lunch buffet.

"Easy does it, Aki. Don't drop it now."

"I got it Shinji, don't worry so much."

It's summer break and since Minato's and my grades are relatively high, Mitsuru has us helping out the Kirijo hotel _**Magnifique.**_

Well, Shinji sort of officially works here. He's not much older than me so he could still be studying but he found it pointless so he dropped out. Without parents telling him what to do even Mitsuru couldn't get him back to school. So since he is an old friend she got him a job here. To his credit he's an excellent cook.

So she mostly asked me since I was graduating and suggested working experience would be good for me. I asked her to involve Minato Arisato as well, so if I happened to dislike the working thing too much I wouldn't have to suffer alone.

At least, that's the reason I gave her. But I think she still saw right through me.

Luckily, one of the benefits of being a working student here, is you get a day off to enjoy the island per month. It's not like the Kirijo industries lack people working here to begin with.

So tomorrow was my day off with Minato.

I was thinking about what we could do tomorrow. Of course, I wouldn't mind an activity including good excercise. But I was spending time with Minato. While I'm sure he wouldn't complain about it either, I didn't want this day off to be all what I want.

Besides, part time or not, it was a lot of work.

While I manned the omelet station, Minato was out fetching the newest set of guests in the company van with his superior.

Another guy.

Although I should be worried I was sure he could manage it on his own if there was any funny business.

"Hey mister,"

I blinked, broken out of my thoughts and looked down to a pair of big blue eyes. I think he was foreigner. American, maybe?

It's a good thing Mitsuru made sure our English wasn't too rusty before she signed us up for this.

"Hi there," I smiled. "Want some omelets?" I always had trouble dealing with people especially girls. But kids weren't too much trouble.

Ken Amada had been difficult but that was a different story.

"Not really. I just wondering... you're not an adult, are you? I mean you have white hair but I have that too."

The boy, indeed, had white hair. With his ice blue eyes, it made him look like some winter wonder child.

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm not exactly an adult, still a teenager."

"Like... a big kid?"

"Yeah. Sure, like a big kid."

Then a woman with a colorful dress came to take the boy's hand. "There you are Jack. Come back to the table and eat. Excuse me," she held up a plate of bread with butter spread. "Can you have it toasted and brought to our table? Thank you."

I took it and did what I was told as the mother and child brought it back to the table.

The boy, once again, piped up to speak to me.

"So what's it like being a big kid? Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty?"

I was focused on setting down the toast and listening to another occupant of the table, a man with a ponytail, about giving compliments to the chef. So I answered the boy absently.

"Actually I have a boyfriend, but yeah, I guess he's fairly pretty."

The table went silent and I wonder why. Then I realized what I said. I turned red, and the woman beside me look worried, looking at her son for a reaction. I think I heard her mumbling _please don't say anything bad, please don't embarrass me._

But the kid, Jack, got all excited. "You can do that?! I didn't know boys were allowed to have boyfriends!" And he turns to a big man with a white beard beside him, tugging his arm and preventing him from eating properly. "Did you know that dad?! Can I have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?!"

The man blinked before laughing. I thought it was mockingly but I realized it was at good humor. "Sure boy, if you want."

In some twist of fate, that's when Minato came back, escorting the new guests to the dining pavillon. The main lobby was nearby so they probably decided to have breakfast first before checking in. They seem to know the people on this table because they waved at our way.

Jack suddenly jumped out of his seat and rushed to the new guests, where a little boy was.

_Oh boy._

_ **Minato's POV** _

"Hiccup! Hiccup can you be my boyfriend?!"

I stared in wonder at the two young kids. The brunette's cheeks turned red, blinking rapidly and confused as he just stared at the newcomer.

"Wha-what?"

The newcomer pointed at a table I see Akihiko serving. "Our waiter told me he had a pretty boyfriend! Boys can have boyfriends! So I want you to be my boyfriend!"

I smiled to myself, looking right at Akihiko who was looking rather sheepish at this point.

"Jack... I... I... uh..." the brunette stammered.

Jack pouted. "You don't wanna? You don't like me?" he crossed his arms. "You like Astrid better don't you?!"

Hiccup flapped his arm in panic. "N-no! No! Okay, okay, I'll be your boyfriend!"

"Yay!" Jack embraced him.

The parents of Hiccup stared at the scene before chuckling. "You were right, Valka."

Later, when we met up, I poked his side. "So~ am I right to assume that I'm your boyfriend now?"

Akihiko face palmed, red in the face, still embarrased. "Can you not? I'm still relieved that Mitsuru didn't execute me for unwittingly causing a commotion."

I just chuckled, giving him a hug.


	6. Highschool Musical AU preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met in a New Year's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the out who suggested this [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites)

"On your right!"

"Not in a million years, old man!" Jack hollered, laughing as he maneuvered his board hard right, only to give way for a large man to cut in in front of him. "Hey! Cheat!"

North laughed at his son's indignation, "Any scheme is fair game for unofficial matches, boy!"

"Oh yeah?" Jack grinned, moving to get behind his adopted father's rear and leapt over to get on his back. "Then take this!"

North yelped, trying to maintain his balance. "That's dangerous, Jack!" He cried out.

Jack laughed as they neared the end of the slope and North gave way, collapsing to the ground and they both laid down on the snow, it a fit of laughter. Then, they stiffened at the sound of a woman's voice.

"Loves," North's wife and Jack's adoptive mother, Thiana, gave a sigh. "did we really come all the way here to play in the snow more?"

Jack and North got up, exchanging glances, before turning back to the shorter woman. "Yes." She raised a brow at them, "No?" 

Thiana clucked her tongue, partly amused and partly exasperated. She was still wondering what was it with snow that had her husband and son so captivated with it. "Hon, remember?" She chided, gesturing to the long, colorful floral gown she was wearing. "The dance? Jack, there's a kid's party at the second floor's recreation hall."

"Kid's party?" Jack raised a brow. "I mean, I love kids, babysit 'em for extra allowance, too, but..."

Thiana interrupted him, "Young adults, dear." she said. "Now go, dress up."

"Snow angels first?"

Thiana sighed, but smiled as she wave an approving hand. The two immediately laid back down on the snow.

───────

"Hiccup, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Valka came in, walking to sit by her son who was reading a book at the lounge in the lobby on their floor. "you said you would be going to the party."

Hiccup looked at his mom, giving a chagrined smile. "Aaaaand you said you'd be there, too." he said. "like, at the ball room... with dad?"

"I forgot something inside the room." Valka explained, taking her son's book.

Hiccup stood up, "Mom, come on, I'm down to the last chapter."

"I know you love reading, I do, too. But it's vacation, you should have fun, make friends and bet with them." Valka told him.

Hiccup shrugged, "Books are fun. And I would be with friends, if you just let me bring Toothless."

"Honey, please?" Valka insisted, "Just one night."

Hiccup sighed, nodding. "Okay, mom. I will, but..." he bit his lip, "Please let me bring the book?"

Valka conceded. She wanted to talk about the ending of this particular story with him, anyway. "Okay," she said. "But I at least want to see one picture, all right?"

"Aye, aye, mom."


	7. El Dorado au Snippet preview

"Excuse us for a moment, sirs," Jim sighed, bending over to sort of look at the map with an excitable Hiccup. "No."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I haven't even said..."

"Yeah, and if I let you, you'll find some way to convince me." Jim snapped, "So already, no. We've got enough loot to get us through the week, so we don't need to..."

The freckled brunette snorted, "Come on, you used to have the sense of adventure when we were kids."

"'_Sense of adventure_' doesn't keep food on the table." Jim immediately refuted, "So again, give them back the map and tell them, no."

Hiccup sighed, shoulders drooping in disappointment.

"Yeah," Jim rolled his eyes, "That's not working on me."

The freckled brunette huffed, turning towards the sailors and handing over the map. "All right," he started, "we'll see you at dusk."

"HICCUP!"

───────

"Another failed runaway attempt?" Dimitri drawled as Jack furiously stomped to his side. He gave his friend his basket and got back to filling his own with the more harvest produce. "Don't you ever consider giving it a rest?"

Jack snorted as he begrudgingly got to work, "The day I give it a rest is the day I'm dead."

"I said rest, not rest in peace." Dimitri snickered, "Come on, marriage isn't the end of the world. Besides, Lady Elsa isn't that bad of a match for you. You both love playing in the snow, right?"

Jack raised a brow. "Isn't your godfather pushing you to marry the daughter of the Romanov tribe?"

"He's what?!" Dimitri balked, staring at his friend with wide eyes.

Jack pretended to look guilty, "Oops, that's right, I'm the one who accidentally overheard it that previous attempt."

"All right, next time you're trying, I'm coming with."

> **Plans for this fic:**

**A crossover story of El Dorado and Pocahontas. **

**When young men at the island come of age, the search for a suitable partner starts. Jack's the son of their tribe's leader, and highly expected to marry Elsa, daughter of another tribe's leader. Dimitri's godfather, Vladimir, is one of Nicholas's advisers along and wants his godson to marry Anya.**

**For Jack, marriage is the farthest thing from his mind and rather spend most of his days having fun.  
For Dimitri, he simply wasn't fond of women, which is frowned upon in their tribe.**

**Hiccup and Jim, on the other hand, are mercenaries doing the odd jobs and random requests on their guild's bulletin board for a living. Jim has a strict rule that any task they take should remain within Montressor, as he was actually saving up to finally open an Inn which was his late mother's dream and desire. But when sailors offered them a crew job, with the voyage set to sail to the isle of Berk where the fable loot, of the famed Captain Flint, was buried. Hiccup thought it was an adventure worth taking. Since the isle of Berk was also known to be the home of the only dragons left in existence.**

**Later, Hiccup discovers that he was actually born there, merely taken to Burgess by Jim's mother, Sarah, who had also been the cook in Captain Flint's crew at the time. The man raised both him and her own son, till she passed on a few years after Jim turned eight.**

**When Hiccup and Jim got separated from the group of sailors they were hired with, after an attack from savages, Hiccup ended up with a bad head wound and Jim with a sprain ankle. They were found by Jack and Dimitri. Jim was hostile towards them, desperate to protect his friend who he considered his brother. With MiM's influence, they were able to understand each other, and this allowed Jim to accept their aid.**

**And then some forbidden love shit goes down. So far, that's all I've got.**

**Author's Note:**

> Some work may or may not become multichapters


End file.
